


Утро нового дня

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Утро нового дня

Швы ей все-таки наложили. Но оставаться в больнице Юля отказалась категорически. Усталый врач, похожий на огромного рыжего кота, не спорил, заставил написать расписку, сделал еще один укол и отпустил. 

— Это ваше решение, — вздохнул доктор. — Удерживать вас мы права не имеем. 

Медсестра промолчала — только кривила пухлые, накрашенные яркой помадой губы.

— За вами кто-нибудь приедет? — спросил врач, стараясь не смотреть в лицо. Медсестра наоборот, ухмыляясь, все скользила глазами по лицу, фигуре, но чаще всего — повязке. 

— Не маленькая, сама справлюсь, — сквозь зубы процедила Юля. Этот вопрос ее мучил еще в скорой: кому позвонить? Кто из подруг поймет, поддержит, не станет задавать обидных и злых вопросов? Сразу всплыла в памяти Оля — черные очки вне зависимости от погоды, длинные рукава блузок летом, штаны или плотные колготки круглый год. Но Оля вчера сказала четко: до 9 утра ее никто из дому не пустит шляться. — А выход где? Я здесь в первый раз, ничего не знаю. 

Медсестра показательно хмыкнула, врач осадил ее тяжелым, долгим взглядом. Юля решила сделать вид, что ничего не заметила: спорить или возмущаться сил уже не было. 

— Дай Бог, чтобы и не узнали больше, — серьезно сказал врач. — А выход рядом, смотрите по стрелочкам и надписям. Сначала направо, а там уже увидите. 

Юля поняла, что провожать до выхода из больницы ее никто не будет. С — сервис. 

— Спасибо, до свидания, — надменно сказала Юля и встала с кушетки. Первая волна благодарности за помощь и облегчения, когда оказалось, что ничего страшного не случилось, травма не серьезная, последствия обратимы, уже схлынули несколько часов как. Остались только усталость и раздражение. И пустота: как внешняя, так и внутренняя. Ночью тут было многолюдно, и вот теперь осталась одна Юля. Одни сразу разъехались по домам, получив необходимую помощь. Других забрали в палаты. И только Юля умудрилась выбрать оба пути одновременно: промаявшись несколько часов в кабинетах и коридорах, уезжала только теперь. 

— Лучше уж прощайте, — как-то обреченно ответила врач. — Но, видимо, таки до свидания. 

От его взгляда стало неприятно, почти стыдно. Юля, не удержавшись, что-то злое пискнула и вылетела за дверь. Медсестра что-то сказала (что именно, Юля не расслышала), но, судя по возмущенному бурчанию врача, это была какая-то гадость. 

Что-то колыхнулось в душе, заставляя вернуться и договорить, расставить, так сказать, точки над I. Но сил на это уже не было. Рука скользнула в карман, нащупала телефон. Она ведь обещала набрать Диму, когда все закончится. Возможно, он еще успеет приехать за ней. Но говорить здесь, у самой двери, где вольно или невольно могут подслушать противный врач и наглая медсестра, не хотелось. 

«Отойду подальше и наберу», — решила Юля и двинулась искать выход по таинственным стрелочками и таблицам. 

От бессонной ночи, лекарств и необычности ситуации странно кружилась голова и не отпускало ощущение, что это все — сон, выдумка, мираж. Вот сейчас она неудачно повернется — и проснется в своей постели. Но этого почему-то не случалось. 

Врач не обманул: даже в приглушенном свете ламп стрелки, таблички и надписи, указывающие направление, были хорошо видны. Но Юля умудрилась заблудиться в лабиринте гулко-пустых коридоров больницы. Ступеньки, переходы, длинные коридоры, бесконечные двери с номерами, странными буквами, красными табличками «Посторонним вход воспрещен», редкие окна, закрашенные белой краской… А еще — резкий, специфический запах который въелся в волосы, одежду, кожу. Юля уже не понимала: ей пахнет, пахнет от нее или просто теперь это запах будет преследовать ее до смерти. В какой-то момент, после очередного бессмысленного поворота в никуда, ей стало казаться, что она, как в фильмах ужасов, останется здесь навсегда, что больница не выпустит ее, а ее призрак будет теперь пугать заблудившихся пациентов. Рука привычно скользнула в карман, нащупала телефон. Позвонить Диме было хорошей идеей ровно до того момента, когда Юля поняла: сказать ему будет нечего. Приезжай и найди меня, я заблудилась? Смешно… Ему ведь на работу еще сегодня. Не оценит. 

«Выберусь — наберу!» — решила Юля. 

Она еще несколько раз наугад свернула в лабиринтах коридоров и уже хотела присесть отдохнуть на скамейку, когда увидела, что очередная дверь полупрозрачная, и за ней явно маячит наружа. И Юля рванула туда. 

Ранее, совсем летнее яркое солнце резануло глаза так, что Юля зажмурилась. В лицо пахнуло ночной прохладой, росой и еще каким-то сладким, неузнаваемым запахом. Пока там, в больнице царило ночное безвременье, здесь уже вовсю разгоралось утро. 

Это время суток было у Юли любимое. Она и по характеру была жаворонком, оптимисткой, и начало каждого нового дня для нее было маленьким сюрпризом, интересным и неожиданным поворотом, который подкидывала жизнь.

Юля улыбнулась, вдохнула поглубже воздух нового дня, сладкий и свежий, потянулась. Рука скользнула в карман, нащупала телефон и замерла. 

Надо было звонить Диме. 

— Пионы цветут! — выдохнул голос у нее за спиной. — Вот и до лета дожили! Кому что, конечно, а мне как пионы зацветут — так и лето! 

Юля поморщилась и посторонилась, пропуская свою ночную знакомицу: говорливую, совершенно седую бабульку, из тех, кого обычно называют божий одуванчик. Юля невольно подумала, что их поколение будет стареть по-другому; так естественно, так бесхитростно и беззащитно принимать возраст и идущую за ним смерть у них уже не получится.

Но спускаться бабулька не спешила. Как и Юля, она стояла, зажмурившись, подставив лицо солнцу, и улыбалась — лету, новому дню, свету, пионам.

«Надо Диме позвонить, — спохватилась Юля. — Я ему обещала!» 

Рука нырнула в карман, пальцы дотронулись до гладкого корпуса, но телефон так и остался в кармане. Юля мысленно выстроила алгоритм звонка: достать, разблокировать, найти номер, нажать вызов. Но не шелохнулась. Не хотелось портить такое замечательно утро фальшивыми словами сочувствия, ненужными вопросами, бестолковыми переливаниями слов из пустого в порожнее. 

«Из такси наберу, — решила Юля. — Я не маленькая, не умирающая, деньги с собой. Чего человека зря беспокоить и гонять? Тем более, пока он соберется, пока сюда доедет…»

— Кофею будешь? — вдруг спросила старушка Юлю.

— А его сейчас здесь где-то достать можно? — удивилась Юля. 

— Ну, ларек тут круглосуточный есть, так что пошли, угощу, — пояснила старушка и на правах местной обитательницы уверенно двинулась куда-то вправо. 

Юля подумала, что надо вызывать такси, ехать домой, звонить Диме, потому звонить на работу брать отгул. И двинулась вслед за старушкой. Ее так и не отпустило это ощущение невесомости, сна, уверенности, что это происходит не с ней. 

Сразу за новым корпусом больницы показались старые, пожалуй, даже старинные здания из черно-коричневого кирпича. Словно кружевом, они были обсажены огромными разноцветными пионами — красными, белыми, розовыми и даже желтыми, которые Юля видела в первый раз в жизни. Между корпусов стоял совершенно обычный ларек-магазин. 

— А почему тут так пусто? — спросила Юля старушку. — Должны же быть люди, посетители, больные…

— Районка, поликлиника, раннее утро… Кому здесь ходить? — удивилась старушка. — Позже поприходят. 

— А скорая? Нас ведь по скорой сюда привезли, — не унималась Юля. — Скорые же тут приезжают? 

— Скорая с другой стороны, — охотно поделилась старушка. — Нас в одно место привезли, а мы с другого вышли. В первый раз тут, да? — сочувственно добавила она. 

Юля кивнула. 

— Ну, ничего, скоро освоишься, — кивнула старушка. — Еще пару приездов, и будешь тут все знать. 

— Я сюда больше не попаду, — решительно сказала Юля и густо покраснела под тяжелым, понимающим взглядом старушки.

— Ты, внученька, всегда сюда выходи, — продолжила та. — Здесь и кофею попить можно, и булочку купить, и людей нет. А то иногда ведь так бывает, что и на глаза кому показываться неохота. 

— За вами приедут? — попыталась перевести разговор в другое русло Юля.

Старуха усмехнулась:

— Кому за мной приезжать? — и тут же пояснила: — Мы с сыночком вдвоем живем только, а он вчера умаялся, упился, бедолага. Сегодня с утра головушка болеть будет. Да и руки вчера, небось, отбил себе. Он ведь как в раж входит, ничего не помнит, и боли не чувствует. Даже не смотрит, куда бьет. Потом все стены в его крови… Сейчас приеду — буду ему компрессы да примочки ставить. И пивка привезу, на опохмелку-то будет. 

Правая часть лица старухи была одной сплошной гематомой, глаз заплыл, превратившись в щелочку. Правая рука — та, на которой все никак не могли остановить кровь — была плотно забинтована. На морщинистой шее явно выделялись темные пятна пальцев. Через щеку, не попавшую под удар, тянулся тонкий, едва видный шрам. 

Юля моргнула, покраснела и отвела глаза. 

— Извините, — тихо прошептала она.

— Та ты смотри, смотри, внученька, — тяжело вздохнула старуха. — Женская доля — она такая. Сначала муж, потом сын. Катьке, подружке моей, сейчас от внука перепадает. Мал еще пацан — да уже удар тяжелый, знает, куда бить. 

— Так ведь нельзя, — прошептала Юля.

— А как можно, внученька? — тяжелый, всезнающий взгляд скользнул по лицу. Юля мучительно, тяжело покраснела. 

— Детки у тебя есть? — переменила тему старушка. 

— Мы еще с мужем не решились, планируем только, — ответила Юля.

— Рожай, — сказала старушка. — Рожай обязательно. Одного, двух, сколько Бог пошлет. Я вот большую семью хотела, так Васька, муж мой, уж больно нравом крут был. Я и Вадюшу чудом выносила, а остальных не уберегла, не удержала в себе, — старушка горько всхлипнула и вытерла уголки глаз платком. 

— Так вам кофе купить? — не зная, чес утешить собеседницу, сказала Юля. — Я угощаю!

— Нет, — помотала головой старушка. — Это вы, молодежь, все по кофеям. Я такое и не пью, у меня давление. 

— Так зачем вы в магазинчик шли? — удивилась Юля. — Ради меня? 

— Не обижайся, внученька, — ответила старушка. — Я бы ради тебя сходила. Но я, как из больницы возвращаюсь, всегда сыночку пирожки тут покупаю. Он их так любит, так любит. И ждет мамку. Знает, как мамка из больницы едет — будет ему пирожок с ливером, капустой, картохой. Он и маленьким сладкое не очень любил, — виновато добавила она. — А сейчас и подавно. 

— Тогда вы идите, покупайте пирожки, — сказала Юля. — А я, пожалуй, кофе уже дома попью. 

— Тогда хоть пирожок купи, — сказала старушка, — чтоб не с пустыми руками домой. 

— В другой раз, — твердо сказала Юля. 

Старушка кивнула и пошла в магазин. Юля тяжело вздохнула и вытащила телефон.

— Але, мам? Да, я знаю, сколько времени. Да, случилось. Да…Нет, все нормально. Я приеду, хорошо? К тебе приеду. Тогда и поговорим. Нет, к Диме я больше не вернусь. Дома объясню, ладно? 

Над старыми корпусами показался тонкий ободок солнца. Новый день входил в свои права. Юля краем глаза смотрела на магазин и давала себе слово, что, как бы ни повернулась ее жизнь, возить отсюда пирожки она никому не станет.


End file.
